


Memories

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel has to save him before the witch's spell becomes permanent, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, Dean's Memories and Thoughts, Dean's in a coma, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Longing, M/M, Repressed Memories, Sam goes with into Dean's mind, Sam is ok with it all, Secret love, prompt, tender kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go up against demons on what they thought was a routine hunt, until they are attacked by a witch working with them.  Sam gets out of her path but Dean doesn't have the time to react.  She hits him with a spell that leaves the hunter in a coma.  If Dean isn't pulled out of his own mind before sunrise the spell becomes permanent.  Cas arrives and concludes that he must go in to Dean's mind to find him and pull him out.  Sam refuses to let him go alone.  Will Sam be able to handle all of the thoughts and memories swirling around in his brother's head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I am crazy about this particular fic! It was a blast to write it, and I LOVE IT! I just hope everyone reading it will enjoy it too. I am on to a new one that may or may not be up by tonight, but probably will be up by Monday. Happy reading, enjoy!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1453595838.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

“What happened?” Cas came rushing into the hospital room with all of the anger and force of a hurricane, and Sam cringed at the sight of him. The angel was furious, there was no doubt about that.

“It was a witch. I think. She came at us out of nowhere. We thought we were dealing with demons, but they had this woman with them. She snuck up behind us, we didn’t see her coming. At least Dean never saw her. I barely saw her in time to duck. I yelled to him but he didn’t move out of the way in time. She hit him upside the head with some kind of stick, and then Dean was glowing. He collapsed. I couldn’t just leave him there to chase after her, not with demons, so I picked him up and brought him here. They say he’s in a coma.” Sam sat back in the chair he had pulled up next to his brother’s bed and sighed. Cas came around the bed to stand in front of him.

“Why did neither you nor Dean call on me?” Cas demanded.

“It was just a couple of demons, or so we thought. We knew you were busy. Dean didn’t want to bother you.” The excuse sounded pathetic, even to Sam’s ears, but it was the truth. 

“I am never too busy to help either of you.” Cas chastised.

Sam hung his head in guilt. “I know, I should have called you anyway. Even if it made Dean mad.”

“You are injured.” He nodded towards the bloody gash in Sam’s forehead.

“Nothing I haven’t had before.” Sam replied.

Cas touched the hunter’s forehead and a moment later the wound was gone, as were all of the aches and pains he’d been experiencing after battling demons.

“Thanks. Now, can you wake Dean up?” Sam motioned towards the bed and Cas turned to look at Dean’s sleeping form. His face was covered in tiny cuts and abrasions, and there was a laceration along his left temple. He looked so peaceful lying there. Cas placed two fingers to Dean’s forehead, healing all of his injuries. The hunter did not wake up. 

“I don’t understand.” Cas tilted his head in confusion and touched Dean’s forehead again. 

“Why isn’t he waking up?” Sam was on his feet now leaning over the bed, watching.

“I don’t know. He should be healed. There was a blood clot in his brain but I healed it.” Cas thought for a moment. “You say he glowed?”

Sam nodded. “Yes, it was almost ethereal. Sort of a golden color.”

“I believe there is a spell on him. I wish I had the other angels to consult with about this.” Cas said almost wistfully. 

“I collected some of the dust that I found on him if that helps.” Sam held up what looked like a bunched up napkin. Cas took it, opening it carefully so nothing spilled out. A fine, golden powder was inside.

“I will be back shortly. If anything changes, please let me know.” 

With that Cas was gone. Sam reached down to take his brother’s hand. “Please, Dean, wake up.” He said softly. He hoped Cas could figure out what the spell was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the better part of three hours before Cas returned. Sam had dozed off in the armchair in the corner of the room but he awoke at the sound of fluttering wings.

“Cas?”

“Yes, it’s me, Sam.” Cas was standing next to the bed staring down at Dean’s sleeping form.

“Did you figure out what the spell is?” Sam rubbed at his eyes and got up from the chair. He walked over to the bed and looked down at his brother. Nothing had changed.

“It is a memory spell, from what I could tell. The witch trapped Dean inside his own mind. He can’t escape on his own, he needs someone to guide him out.” Cas explained.

“How do we do that exactly?” Sam looked up at the angel, waiting for an explanation.

“I am going to go into his mind, find him, and guide him out.” Cas replied.

“You’re going to _what?!_ ”

Cas tore his eyes away from Dean to look at him. 

“Cas, man, you can’t just go into Dean’s head.” Sam argued.

“Why not?” Cas asked.

“It’s not…his memories…” Sam thought it was a bad idea.

“I won’t hurt him, and I won’t alter anything.” Cas said.

“I know, but…”

“If I don’t do it, there’s no chance he will wake up.” Cas explained. Sam felt the icy cold tendrils of fear slide down his spine.

“Then I’m going with you. Two sets of eyes are better than one.”

“You are sure about this?” Cas asked. Sam nodded.

“Positive.”

“Then we had better get going. There is a time limit on the spell. If we don’t have him out before sunrise, he’ll be locked in his own mind forever.” Cas put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s time to go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The usual sense of falling was what Sam had expected, so when there was a blinding flash of white light and then complete darkness, he was unprepared. Cas’ hand was gone from his shoulder and he stumbled, reaching out for the angel.

“Cas!”

“I am here, Sam.” That firm hand was back on his shoulder, quickly calming him.

“Where are we?” Sam asked. There was nothing around them except endless pitch black.

“We are inside Dean’s mind. Come, we will now go into his thoughts and memories. Try not to interact with anything. I do not wish to alter his memories.” Cas began moving forward and Sam quickly grabbed onto the angel’s trench coat so he didn’t get left behind. 

Somehow, without Sam really noticing it happening, the darkness became less dark. It shifted slowly to deeper shades of brown and then to creamy white. When he looked around next he saw that they were standing in a kitchen. Sam recognized it as the house they’d shared as a family when he was a baby. Before their mother had died.

“Shh.” Cas told him. As they watched, Mary Winchester walked into the kitchen with a rambunctious little boy on her heels.

_“Mommy! Can I have ice cream?” The little boy begged._

_“No, honey, not for lunch.” She replied, her tone gentle and full of love._

_“Mommy! I hungy!” He stomped his feet and stuck out his lower lip in a pout. Mary knelt down in front of him, running her fingers down the front of his tee shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles._

_“Is that polite, Dean? What are you supposed to say?” She asked._

_The little boy looked down at the floor in shame. “I’m sorry mommy. Can I peese hava sammich?”_

_“Yes, sweetheart, and if you finish the whole thing, I’ll give you a slice of pie afterwards.”_

_The little boy squealed with delight. “Oh yes, please, mommy! Apple pie!”_

Sam felt a lump form in his throat as he watched this long hidden memory of his brother’s. It almost felt wrong to be here, as though he were intruding on something special between Dean and their mother. He was loathe to leave though. Mary Winchester was so real here, and Sam had no memories of her that belonged just to him. He envied his brother for that. The scene faded away though, and Sam found himself wiping tears from his eyes and swallowing the lump down.

“We need to move on, Dean is not here.” Cas said, and started walking. Sam nodded and followed.

The next room they found themselves in had Sam blushing.

“We _really_ should not be in here.” He hissed at the angel. Cas’ attention, however was locked on the form lying in the bed. He was ignoring Sam’s protests. Dean was stretched out on his back in the bed, tee shirt off, dressed only in his jeans. He was young and at first Sam wasn’t sure just how young his brother was, until a familiar form walked in the room. He’d only met the girl briefly once, but once was enough to leave a lasting impression. Long, light brown hair, bright blue eyes, full lips and killer curves, Rhonda Hurley was beautiful. He’d immediately crushed on the pretty girl upon meeting her, and seeing her now…well, this was definitely more than he’d ever seen of her before. Now? She wore nothing but a simple white bra and black lace panties. In one hand she was twirling a similar pair of pink panties. As she approached the bed Dean sat up on his elbows. 

_“What are those for?” Dean asked._

_“You.” She replied as she pushed his legs apart and knelt on the bed between them. He eyed the panties, the smile on his lips falling away._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I want to see you in them, Dean. I know you’ll be sexy.” She laid the panties down on the bed and began undoing the button on his jeans. He laid a hand over hers, stopping her._

_“Wait, you want me to put those on?”_

_“You have the sexiest body of any guy I’ve ever met. I want to put them on you, then ride you, baby. Come on…for me?” She pouted playfully. He still looked unsure but he was no longer stopping her from undressing him. She worked his jeans down his legs and let them fall to the floor._

_“Why though? Is this like, a kink or something?” He asked._

_“Could be, but only for you. You’re so sexy, Dean.” She purred. He eyed the pink panties and it was clear he was debating on doing it._

“Holy shit…” Sam’s jaw dropped in shock. Cas shot him a warning look and he quickly closed his mouth.

_“So…can I?” She was up on her knees peering down at him, batting her large blue eyes. Clearly the idea of her riding him outweighed the thought that the panties would emasculate him. Dean was sensitive about his perceived manhood, but this was different._

_“Yeah, ok. Just…this stays between us.”_

_She smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss him. “Of course. I would never tell another living soul.”_

_She pulled his boxers off and reached for the panties. Working them up his legs she settled them comfortably over his semi hard dick as he lifted his hips to let her put them on completely. He ran his fingers over the lace._

_“You look so amazing, baby. God, your legs…” She pushed his legs aside and leaned down to kiss and nibble at his thighs._

“We should go now.” Cas turned to leave. Sam noticed the angel’s voice sounded off but he knew better than to bring it up. He simply followed after.

The next room confused Sam. Pies. There were pies everywhere. They were in what looked like a dining room, but it was not one he had ever seen before, and pies of every variety possible covered every single surface. Dean was standing next to a table looking happier than Sam had ever remembered seeing him. A woman dressed in nothing but an apron was standing in front of Dean, feeding him pieces of a still warm apple pie. Something about the woman was familiar but he couldn’t quite place it. She had dark hair, a little on the messy side, and piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were riveted to Dean’s face, her eyes filled with so much love it took even Sam’s breath away. Her figure was not nearly as feminine and curvy as most of the women Dean showed interest in. In fact, she was built more like a man…

“This is not a memory.” Cas said. Sam turned to look at him. 

“Is this a dream? A thought?” 

“This would be a fantasy.” Cas clarified. Sam turned to look at his brother again with one eyebrow arched.

“But that chick, she’s awfully…”

“Dean’s fantasies do not always match his real world expectations of what he should be interested in.” Cas said. Sam’s brow creased as he pondered the angel’s words. What was he trying to say?

“Are you saying _this_ is what my brother really wants? Not the big boobed women he usually attracts?”

“No.” Cas replied and turned to leave.

“What does _that_ mean?” He asked, but Cas did not reply. Frustrated now, he followed the angel out. Hopefully they would find Dean soon.

The next place they went, Sam leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms. This was the library at the bunker. He could see himself sitting across from Dean as they did research for something. Cas was sitting at the head of the table, assisting with the research as he so often did. He noticed the way Dean kept looking up at the angel, his eyes lingering longer than was polite, and how they kept flickering to Cas’ lips. Each time Dean would turn his attention back to the book in front of him, Cas would look up and do the same thing. The Sam sitting at the table was engrossed in something on his laptop, oblivious to the eye sex and lingering looks going on between his brother and the angel. That Sam sat back stretching, running his fingers through his hair before closing the laptop and standing up.

_“I need sleep, guys. I’ll get back at this in the morning with fresh eyes. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_Dean watched his brother leave before looking over at Cas again._

_“Did you find anything yet? I’m not seeing anything of use in this book.”_

_“I’m afraid not. This is rather frustrating. There has to be another book on the lore of the Fae. I could go in search of more texts but the library here is rather extensive as it is. I doubt I could find more than what is already here.” Cas replied as he closed the book in front of him._

_“Yeah, I already thought that.” Dean sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was tired and had the start of another migraine. Flexing his neck made it pop, relieving some of the pressure._

_“If you are tired you can go to bed. I’ll stay at this.” Cas offered._

_“No, no, I’m ok.” Dean sighed and closed the book. He got up and carried it back to its spot on the shelf. After searching the shelves he found another book and brought it back to the table. With a heavy sigh he dropped back into his seat and opened the book. His shoulders ached and he alternated rolling each one as he opened the new book. A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked back to see Cas standing behind him._

_“You’re hurting. If it alright with you I would like to give you a massage.” The angel said. Dean stared up at him for a long time before giving a short nod. He turned around again, eyes falling shut as Cas began kneading the muscles of his neck and shoulders._

_“Are you always this tense?” Cas asked. Dean snorted._

_“Unfortunately, yes.”_

_“I can help with that. There is no need for you to suffer, Dean.” Cas’ voice became soft, his hands slowing a bit and Dean turned around to look up at him again._

_“I don’t really see it as suffering. It’s a few aches and pains.”_

_“I don’t want even that for you, Dean.” Cas’ hands stilled but remained on the hunter’s shoulders. They stared at one another for a long time._

_“Help how?” Dean eventually asked._

_“However you want. I’d do anything for you, Dean.” The unspoken words that hung between them had Dean’s green eyes widening. He swallowed hard._

_“Yeah, well, I don’t think you’d be interested in how I usually relieve stress.” He chuckled nervously._

_“How would you know if you don’t ask?” More unspoken words suddenly had the air between them so sexually charged that it was a miracle sparks weren’t flying between them._

_“What are you saying, Cas?” Dean stood up and Cas’ hands fell away. Again they stared at one another._

_“I am saying exactly what you think I am saying.” Cas said vaguely, but Dean understood. He understood perfectly. Before the angel could react he surged forward, grabbing his face and kissing him. Cas groaned, grabbing the front of Dean’s flannel and leaning into him, kissing him right back._

“Ha ha, weird. He thinks about kissing you?” Sam let out an uncomfortable laugh which earned another warning glare from Cas.

“This is not a thought, it’s a memory. He’s not here. Let’s keep going.” Cas turned and walked away leaving a stunned Sam standing there looking at the memory of his brother kissing their friend, an angel of the Lord. _Dean had kissed Cas! DEAN HAD KISSED CAS!_ Sam’s mind was spinning enough to actually make him dizzy! Was his brother in love with Cas? It felt like Cas had been the one to initiate that. Was…Cas in love with Dean too? A hand grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into what he assumed was another memory.

“Focus, Sam. It’s almost dawn!” Cas snapped. Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

“Yeah, ok.”

He looked around. This was a graveyard and again he saw himself with his brother. This time it was just the two of them. They were digging at a grave. This is remembered. They were doing a salt and burn. Judging by the youthful looking men digging the hole he knew this was one they had done years before. Cas shook his head and motioned for Sam to follow him. Another room filled with pie, except no one was there this time. They moved on. 

They were back in the Winchester house. Sam expected to see his mother again but this time there was only an adult Dean sitting at the kitchen table looking forlorn.

“Dean!” Cas hurried to the hunter’s side and knelt in front of him. Gently he cupped the man’s face and lifted it until their eyes met.

“Cas? Are you really here?” Dean sounded so lost, so scared. Sam stayed where he was though, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Cas smiled warmly.

“Yes, Dean. I came for you.”

Dean let out a choked sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob and reached out, clutching the trench coat in his hands and pulling the angel closer.

“I knew you’d come. I prayed to you.”

“It’s imperative that we leave now. You’re under a witch’s spell, and if it’s not broken soon you’ll be trapped in here forever.” Cas explained.

“That might not be so bad, if you were here with me.” Dean brought a hand up to gently caress the angel’s cheek. Cas leaned into his touch, his eyes fluttering shut for only a moment before snapping open, a new intensity in them.

“Dean, you don’t need to hide in here in order to have me. I’m yours, now and always. Please, come back. Sam needs you. I need you.” 

Dean leaned in to kiss him softly before resting his forehead against Cas’.

“Yeah. I’m tired, Cas. So tired of fighting how I feel about you. I just… I don’t know how Sammy would handle it.”

“I’m totally cool with it. You and Cas? That’s awesome. You deserve to be happy, and being together makes you both the happiest. Now, can we please get out of here?” Sam said as he stepped forward. He checked his watch. Sunrise was in nine minutes.

Dean startled and looked up at his brother with a mixture of fear and shame. 

“I didn’t know you were here.” He looked nervously at Cas who reached down to lift one of the hands Dean was clutching at his coat with and placed a tender kiss to the palm.

“Sam is much more understanding and accepting than you give him credit for. I have told you this before. Now, let’s get moving. The sun is nearly up.”

Cas stood up and pulled Dean up with him. Dean looked at his brother who gave him a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m completely ok with it, Dean. I just want you to be happy, and if Cas makes you happy, that’s all the better. Now let’s _move_.”

They hurried out of the Winchester house and somehow ended up returning into that fading darkness, until they were so deep in it that once again Sam was disoriented.

“Cas!” He cried. A firm hand landed on his shoulder.

“I’m here. It will be alright.” The angel said.

The blinding white light returned Sam closed his eyes against it. When next he opened them he was standing back in the hospital room next to Cas. In the bed Dean gasped and opened his eyes. 

“Welcome back, Dean.” Cas was smiling wide as he reached down to take Dean’s hand. 

“Glad to be back. So…that really happened?” Dean looked nervously at his brother.

“Yep. You’re in love with Cas, he’s in love with you, and I’m totally cool with it. Can we go home now?” Sam asked. Dean chuckled and sat up in the bed.

“Yeah, that’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”

Cas grinned before leaning in to place a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“You’ll come with?” Dean asked him.

“Of course, Dean. I will always come when you call.” Cas replied.

“Ewww.” Sam laughed.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean said, laughing with him.

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. I love, love, love it! *Does happy dance*
> 
> Let me know what you all thought, and leave a comment and a kudos! Thank you for reading!


End file.
